1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable tents and more particularly pertains to a new tent with plural inflatable mattresses for providing ideal sleeping conditions for more than one camper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable tents is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable tents heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art inflatable tents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,442 to Koretch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,800 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,364 to Winters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,330 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,545 to Couch; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,655 to Wagner et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tent with plural inflatable mattresses. The inventive device includes a base portion. A tent portion is secured to and extends upwardly from an outer periphery of the base portion. A plurality of mattresses are secured to the base portion in a side by side orientation. Each air mattress is defined by an inflatable hollow interior. The hollow interior has a plurality of support pockets extending between upper and lower surfaces of the air mattress. Each air mattress has an air inlet valve and an air outlet valve.
In these respects, the tent with plural inflatable mattresses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing ideal sleeping conditions for more than one camper.